Segunda oportunidad
by Ladylunay
Summary: Cuando Cristina muere en sus brazos, Ezio destrozado clama al cielo por una segunda oportunidad. Y le es concedida. Se encuentra a si mismo en 1478, teniendo la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, salvar a la mujer que ama y cambiar el futuro. ¿Lo logrará? - Ezio x Cristina.


**NOTA IMPORTANTE ****— Segundo fic de Assassins creed que rescato del olvido. Como podéis ver los que lo leísteis hace mas de 5 años, este one shot esta resubido, pero además, lo he corregido, mejorado y alargado. Antes era más corto, y estaba mucho peor escrito. Espero que se note la mejoría.**

 **Disclaimer** **—** AC no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes ni guiones, son propiedad de Ubisoft. De ser mios, otro gallo cantaría.

 **Pareja** **—** Ezio x Cristina.

 **Estado** **—** Completo.

 **Advertencias** **—** ninguna.

 **Segunda Oportunidad**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Florencia - 1498**

Ezio corrió, con ella en brazos, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo. Se estaba apagando a pasos alarmantes, si no hacía nada pronto la perdería, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Miró a ambos lados mientras corría, decidiendo que camino sería mejor, no podía permitirse errores en ese momento o ella lo pagaría; así que giró a la derecha deseando no haberse equivocado, cuando se encontró en el jardín de una casa. Maldijo su suerte y se dio la vuelta para continuar por el otro lado.

¡Error de principiante!

¿Cómo podía haber cometido un error así en una ciudad que conocía de memoria? la misma ciudad que lo había visto crecer, su hermosa Florencia, la que siempre llamaría hogar; donde había crecido y había vivido los momentos mas felices de su vida, al igual que los mas tristes; y los que terminaron marcando su destino finalmente. Su vida como Assassin comenzó allí. Y si tuviera que terminar ese mismo día, también quisiera morir allí, donde comenzó todo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir, ella lo detuvo con un débil apretón en su mano y una tos convulsa que lo alarmó.

—Aguanta, Cristina —suplicó Ezio muerto de angustia, nervios y preocupación—, te llevaré a un médico, verás como te pondrás bien.

Se puso de rodillas intentando que ella se calmara y dejara de toser, aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, dirigiendo la mirada a la mano que taponaba la herida de su costado, por la que Ezio vio horrorizado que ella no dejaba de perder sangre; sin importar sus intentos de detener la hemorragia que la estaba matando. Ella negó con la cabeza débilmente, sin fuerzas.

—No, Ezio, creo que voy a… —logró articular ella tras tragar saliva en un intento de tomar fuerza.

El miedo se apoderó de Ezio, ella estaba apagándose más rápido de lo que él había supuesto, la estaba perdiendo, la estaba perdiendo…

—¡No! —gritó él con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos dorados—. ¡No me dejes! ¡Quédate conmigo, Cristina!

—Ezio, ¿sabes una cosa? —murmuró ella débilmente—, siempre he estado contigo.

Y como si supiera que no tendría más tiempo, Cristina rompió la promesa que se había hecho a si misma la última vez que le vio.

Sabía que se estaba muriendo, estaba helada, no tenía fuerzas, y cada respiración se volvía más dolorosa que la anterior. Era como nadar en un río helado en el que te hundías sin remedio y no pudieras hacer nada. Ella lo sabía, si no se lo decía ahora nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, porque todo terminaba ahí al menos para ella. Con esfuerzo logró quitarse el medallón que llevaba colgado al cuello, entregándoselo. Ezio sintió su mano helada sobre la suya, y el dolor hizo presa de su corazón.

Era el mismo medallón que él mismo le había regalado hacía tantos años, el mismo día que asesinaron a su familia. Acaso ella ¿lo había conservado todos esos años?

Ezio lo entendió. Cristina se estaba despidiendo. No podía creerlo, él que era un Assassin, un portador de la muerte, un asesino, estaba dominado por el miedo. No quería perderla y la estaba perdiendo, todo por su culpa. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron insoportables, quemándole los ojos como un trozo de ceniza ardiendo, y ella lo notó, continuando.

—Me… me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos… una segunda oportunidad —susurró Cristina clavando sus ojos grises en los de él, de un dorado cálido, ahora brillantes por las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

Ezio acarició su rostro pálido y helado y quiso responder, pero era tarde, ella cerró los ojos y murió. La había perdido. Para siempre. Ezio lo supo, lo sintió, como una puñalada directa a su corazón… su voz estaba rota cuando habló.

— _Requiescate in pace_ , mi amor —murmuró Ezio sintiéndose morir en ese momento.

La abrazó sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, dejando ya sin importarle que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¡Por qué!

¿Acaso estaba maldito? ¿había hecho algo en otra vida tan horrible como para merecer ese castigo? ¿estaba destinado a perder a toda la gente que amaba y le importaba? ¿era su destino estar solo? Primero su padre y sus hermanos, luego su tío Mario, tantos amigos, gente inocente, compañeros… y ahora ella. Cristina, su Cristina. La única mujer que había amado de verdad, su primer amor; no una mujer cualquiera de las muchas que habían pasado por su cama. Muerta.

—Dio mio, si esto es un castigo has sido muy despiadado —murmuró Ezio para si mismo, aun con ella en sus brazos—. Si tan sólo pudiera volver atrás… —pero se detuvo de pronto, sabiendo que era una estupidez estar hablando solo—. ¡Merda! —exclamó enfadado y abatido, volviéndose a mirarla de nuevo, besando su cabello suavemente antes de posarla en el suelo—. Perdóname, _amore mio_ , yo también hubiera querido una segunda oportunidad.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas por la providencia, o por el cruel destino, el suelo comenzó a agitarse temblando ligeramente y girando como si alguien estuviera poniendo algo en su lugar, y entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió translucido, blanco y brillante. Ezio se asustó, intentando moverse, intentando llegar hasta Cristina; pero sus actos eran lentos, como si fuera infinitamente pesado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos cegado por la repentina luz blanca y parpadeo confuso. Estaba… estaba en… Dio santo, no podía ser. ¡Estaba en Florencia! pero no la misma Florencia de hacía unos instantes, sino otra que recordaba muy bien, la misma que le había visto cometer tantas locuras en su adolescencia, y la misma que le había llevado a conocer a Cristina. ¡Si! ¡no había duda!

Corrió fuera del jardín donde se encontraba y donde de hecho ya no estaba Cristina muerta en el suelo, acercándose entonces al primer ciudadano que encontró, una mujer que caminaba llevando un cesto de frutas bajo el brazo, que le sonrió amablemente al acercarse.

— _Signora, per favore_ , respóndame esta pregunta —exclamó Ezio agitado poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, que se ruborizo y le miró boquiabierta de incredulidad por el hecho—. ¿En qué año estamos?

—¿Como que en qué año estamos? —repitió ella extrañada—. Pues en 1478 por supuesto. _Signore_ ¿está usted bien?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, Ezio echó a correr dejándola con la palabra en la boca pletórico de felicidad; saltando, gritando, riendo ¡no podía creerlo! Había sido escuchado, sus palabras y el último deseo de Cristina habían sido escuchados. Les había sido concedida una segunda oportunidad; y esta vez no cometería los mismos errores, esta vez lo haría bien, esta vez la haría feliz y haría lo que siempre debió haber hecho. Ahora tenía la ocasión, y no la dejaría pasar.

Si era cierto que estaban en 1478, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y a donde ir. Corrió hacia la casa de Cristina trepando por la pared más cercana que encontró, saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que llegó a su destino, la ventana por la que había trepado tantas noches. La ventana por la que había escapado tantos amaneceres, la misma ventana que adoraba, la ventana del dormitorio de Cristina.

Sonrió al recordarlo y saltó.

Ezio sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al verla; estaba viva y sana, tan bella como él guardaba en su memoria. Ese era el día. Lo recordaba perfectamente, y esta vez no cometería el mismo error que la vez anterior; no permitiría que sus destinos se separaran para siempre por una acción estúpida y sin sentido de la que luego se arrepentiría, ya que les destrozó la vida a los dos, especialmente a ella. Cristina estaba sentada frente a su tocador recogiendo algunos cabellos que caían sueltos de su moño con alguna horquilla cuando él entró, sobresaltándola.

—¡Ezio! —exclamó Cristina, levantándose de golpe—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… —él dudó.

Ezio sabía lo que tenía que decir, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería decir las mismas palabras. No esta vez. Sin embargo Cristina le miraba preocupada al ver que no decía nada, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, esperando. Él se acercó a ella lentamente y ella no se movió, mirándole a los ojos preocupada.

—Acabo de regresar a Florencia —dijo él finalmente, mordiéndose la lengua por haber dicho las mismas palabras, tal vez fuese mejor así—. Caramba mírate, estas más hermosa que nunca.

Ezio sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que acarició la mejilla de la joven ahora cálida y suave, y ella dio un pequeño besillo en su mano antes de apartarlo.

—Oh, Ezio, no —exclamó ella angustiada, cosa que a Ezio no le sorprendió, porque ya sabía lo que sucedería—. ¡Han pasado dos años! —exclamó ella justificándose.

—En los que no he dejado de pensar en ti —aclaró Ezio tomando su mano entre las suyas de nuevo.

—Pero Ezio… —murmuró ella decaída liberándose del agarre.

Cristina se alejó de él dándose la vuelta para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, estaba realmente sufriendo por lo estúpida que había sido. Ezio por supuesto sabía porque ella estaba así, ya que esa situación ya la había vivido; no obstante esperó a que ella hablara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dudó él sabiendo de sobra lo que pasaba, pero fingiendo sorprenderse.

—¡Que estoy prometida! —exclamó ella finalmente encarándolo—. Mi padre me obligó a elegir marido. Creí que no volvería a verte nunca —y en ese punto su voz se quebró.

Entonces escucharon un grito, y ambos se volvieron hacia la ventana corriendo para asomarse por ella y ver que sucedía, encontrándose con que un hombre y una mujer conocidos de Cristina estaban en la calle, había sido la mujer quien había gritado; estaba muy agitada, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—¡Es Manfredo! —gritó la mujer alarmada—, ¡va a matarle!

—¿¡Que!? —gritó Cristina alarmada, con el pánico reluciendo en su voz.

El hombre fue quien respondió, ya que la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar de nuevo con una frase coherente.

—Un hombre al que le debe dinero —explicó el joven—, lo ha llevado a rastras hasta el puente nuevo.

Ezio fingió sorprenderse con su mejor cara de consternación.

—¿Quién demonios es Manfredo? —le preguntó a Cristina, y ella estaba aterrada cuando respondió.

—Mi prometido —respondió ella finalmente.

Y ahí fue donde todo se torció. Si hubiera actuado de otra manera y no se hubiera comportado como un héroe nada de lo que pasó hubiera llegado a suceder, habría podido evitar tantas cosas. Si sólo hubiera sido egoísta por una vez. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no cometería el mismo error de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Cristina —dijo Ezio con resolución en su mirada, su objetivo fijo en la mente—. Lo traeré de vuelta.

—¡Ezio! —exclamó ella e intento sujetarlo del brazo.

Demasiado tarde. Ezio saltó por la ventana hasta el edificio de enfrente y corrió por los tejados, tal y como la vez anterior, hasta llegar al puente nuevo de Florencia. Sabía que tenía que salvar a Manfredo, era su obligación moral hacerlo. Sin embargo si lo hacía, Cristina moriría. Era su vida o la de él. Y por supuesto Ezio no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir de nuevo, si tenía que matar a Manfredo lo haría, aunque la duda que oprimía su corazón era clara y constante ¿sería capaz de matar a un inocente cuyo único pecado había sido el de amar a la misma mujer que él?

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que poder, tenía que hacerlo por ella.

Cuando llegó al puente tal y como la vez anterior, había tres soldados golpeando a Manfredo e iban a tirarlo al río; cosa que probablemente le supondría la muerte ya que casi nadie en Florencia sabía nadar. Por lo tanto se encontró en el momento definitivo, tenía que decidir ya; ahora o nunca.

¿Lo salvaba o no? ¿y si lo salvaba, que haría con él?

Actuó sin pensar. Sacó dos cuchillos de lanzamiento y los lanzó directamente al pecho de dos de los soldados, haciendo que estos cayeran muertos al instante, mientras que el soldado que sobrevivió soltó a Manfredo, a quien tenía sujeto por la camisa, y se dirigió a Ezio sacando la espada. Él no le dio tiempo a actuar. Como si se tratara de un impulso y sin pensar en las consecuencias clavó su hoja oculta en el cuello del desdichado soldado, que cayó de rodillas llevándose la mano a la garganta, cayendo finalmente muerto al suelo.

Manfredo miró a Ezio, aun recuperando el aliento, acercándose para agradecérselo.

— _Gazie, signore_ —dijo Manfredo—, no sabe cuánto se lo agrade…

Pero Ezio no le dejó terminar, le cogió de la camisa y le acercó al borde del puente, pudiendo matarle en cualquier momento con tan solo abrir la mano que le sujetaba. Manfredo forcejeó intentando sujetarse a Ezio, aterrado, resistiéndose inútilmente.

—¡ _Aspeta!_ ¡Que estáis haciendo! —exclamó intentando apelar a la compasión de Ezio.

—¿¡La amas!? —gritó Ezio mirándole con furia.

— ¿Qué? —dudó Manfredo sin comprender de que hablaba el desconocido encapuchado.

Su ira aumentó. Soltarlo, soltarlo, soltarlo, solo tenía que abrir la mano… sólo eso.

— ¡Cristina, la mujer con la que vas a casarte! —gritó Ezio sin soltarle—. ¿La amas?

Ahora Manfredo lo entendió todo, y sintió el pánico recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo. Ese hombre debía ser el mismo del que Cristina le había hablado una vez, su gran amor, del que él sospechaba que aun seguía enamorada. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención del señor Vespuccio, ella no habría aceptado su proposición de matrimonio. Ahora sabía por qué. Porque le esperaba a él.

—¡Si! ¡si, lo juro! —exclamó Manfredo asustado.

Ezio sabía que el hombre tenía más que decir, pero no le dejaría.

—Lo lamento, pero yo también, y ella me ama a mí —dijo Ezio apretando el puño con más fuerza sobre la camisa del pobre hombre—. Cristina es mía.

—¿Va...vais a matarme? —dudó Manfredo temblando.

Ezio suspiró. No. No podía hacerlo, él no mataba inocentes. Ni siquiera por ella. Le dejaría vivir. Finalmente, durante unos instantes en los que Manfredo se sintió morir de angustia e incertidumbre, Ezio permaneció en silencio, hasta que al final subió a Manfredo de nuevo al puente de un empujón haciendo que el aterrorizado hombre se tambaleara mirándole con miedo y llevándose la mano al pecho, respirando a grandes bocanadas, incrédulo.

—No, no voy a matarte —respondió Ezio finalmente—. Pero no voy a permitir que te cases con ella.

—¡Pero! —comenzó a argumentar Manfredo.

Sin embargo, con una sola mirada de advertencia de Ezio, se detuvo.

—Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te mataré —advirtió Ezio seriamente—. No estoy bromeando, Soderini, ¿lo has entendido?

— S..si… —asintió Manfredo alejándose lentamente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Ezio Manfredo echó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo por el muelle, perdiéndose de vista en un instante, dirigiéndose a donde sabía que tenía que ir una última vez antes de desaparecer. Cierto que amaba a Cristina con todas sus fuerzas, pero tampoco quería ser asesinado por ese amor suyo; porque los rumores y los no tan rumores hablaban del "demonio de blanco" que recorría las calles de Florencia, descripción que encajaba a la perfección con ese Auditore.

Cristina mientras tanto andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, muerta de nervios. ¿Y si algo les pasaba y salían heridos? y mucho más importante ¿y si no volvía a ver a Ezio? la sola idea la aterraba. Sin embargo cuando estaba en su punto máximo de desesperación oyó pasos acercarse corriendo por la calle, y un grito de su madre la alarmó.

—¡Cristina, _figlia_! —exclamó su madre—. ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo, _presto… andiamo_!

—¿Qué es, madre? —exclamó Cristina bajando las escaleras rápidamente corriendo hacia su madre, que la esperaba en el recibidor, agitada—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—¡Manfredo ha vuelto! —exclamó la mujer levantando las manos al cielo con alegría.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Si Manfredo había vuelto solo eso significaba que Ezio… y si por el contrario estaba vivo, ¿por qué no había venido? ¿acaso se iría sin despedirse? Cristina salió a la calle seguida de su madre tan solo para encontrarse con un Manfredo muy agitado, con la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo y las manos en las caderas intentando recuperar el aliento. El hombre la miró en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia, y pareció no saber cómo encararla.

Le costaba mirarla a los ojos, Cristina lo notó clarísimamente, la estaba rehuyendo y ella no tenía idea del motivo.

—Manfredo —dijo Cristina acercándose a él lentamente, preocupada.

Sin embargo él no la dejó acercarse, se apartó del contacto de la mano de su prometida haciendo que ella retrocediera mirándole incrédula, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Qué sucede? —comenzó a decir Cristina, pero él no la dejó terminar.

—Signora Vespuccio, yo… —comenzó Manfredo lentamente, tragando saliva—, rompo el compromiso de matrimonio. Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme con la _vostra figlia_.

La señora Vespuccio enrojeció y palideció en unos instantes, haciendo que Manfredo apartara la mirada, hasta que finalmente salió de su estupor inicial, la ira comenzando a recorrerla lentamente.

—¿¡Que!? —exclamó la madre de Cristina indignada, enfadándose cada vez más—. ¿Ma come que no podéis casaros con Cristina? ¡que significa esto!

Mas Manfredo la ignoró y se dio la vuelta para irse, tan sólo dándole una última mirada a Cristina, que se había quedado de piedra sin moverse de su sitio ni parpadear, atónita. Cuando ella le miró con el ceño fruncido por la incomprensión intentando acercarse a él, Manfredo de nuevo se apartó, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Cristina —dijo Manfredo y se fue.

Manfredo echó a correr calle abajo dejando a las dos mujeres en la puerta de la casa, una muy enfadada, maldiciendo a pleno grito en voz alta, y la otra quieta y silenciosa como una estatua.

La madre de Cristina estaba indignadísima, haciendo planes de lo que iba a decirle a su marido en cuanto mismo llegara a casa, maldiciendo a los Soderini con toda su alma. ¡Como se atrevían! ¡dejar a una Vespuccio plantada! ¡por Jesucristo! eso no iba a quedar así, iba a hacer que ese bastardo mal nacido cumpliera su palabra. Y su hija, ¡ay, la sua figlia! bendita necia por permitir que ese _cazzo_ la tratara como a una cortesana, ¿dónde estaba su orgullo de mujer, de señorita bien criada?

—¡Cristina, figlia! —exclamó la madre de Cristina señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente—. ¿Che cosa has hecho para que ese _cazzo_ te deje? ¡responde, por Cristo!

—¡Déjame tranquila por una vez, madre! —gritó Cristina y echó a correr.

Salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta por la que se había ido Manfredo, es decir, corrió hacia el norte, al puente nuevo. Sentía ganas de llorar, ya no sabía ni porque, si porque Manfredo la había dejado, porque Ezio se había ido, o porque la suerte nunca estaba con ella en la vida. Quizá fuera su destino estar sola, quizá fuera mejor así de todas formas. Si no iba a tener el amor de Ezio no quería estar con ningún hombre que no fuera él.

Parecería estúpido, pero ella le seguía amando y siempre le amaría, aunque él olvidara su amor con la primera mujer que calentara su cama.

Estaba llegando al puente, y las ganas de llorar se hicieron más fuertes, sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando alguien la sujetó por el brazo y la arrastró hasta un callejón. Ella iba a gritar, hasta que vio de quien se trataba. No podía creerlo.

—¡Ezio! —exclamó Cristina, no sabía si aliviada o asustada.

Sin embargo él no la dejó decir más, empujándola contra la pared del callejón separando la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado e intenso.

Cristina estaba aprisionada entre sus brazos, pero aun así correspondió al beso sabiendo que probablemente sería el último antes de que él desapareciera de su vida de nuevo, así que dejó que él apretara su cuerpo contra el suyo y que recorriera con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Que dominara el beso como siempre solía hacerlo, tan impetuoso y ardiente como ella amaba, como sólo él sabía ser. Ella gimió entre sus labios disfrutando de cada roce, hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles y Ezio se apartó, clavando sus intensos ojos miel claro en los suyos grises.

—Ezio… —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose abrazar, respirando el aroma de su piel.

— Cristina, _amore_ , debo irme —dijo Ezio separándose de ella un poco, sin soltarla.

Ella ya lo sabía, sólo estaba esperando a que él lo dijera, así que bajó la cabeza resignada.

—Alza los ojos, _bella mía_ , esta vez no me iré sin ti —dijo Ezio sorprendiéndola tanto que alzó la cabeza de golpe—. Ven conmigo, no importa que pase. Olvídalos, déjalos atrás. Que no importe nada salvo nosotros.

Eso no se lo esperaba, quedó totalmente desprevenida ¿acaso estaba soñando y Ezio estaba diciendo las palabras que su corazón deseaba escuchar? ¿o era real?. Cristina estaba tan mentalizada y resignada a que él se fuera y desapareciera de su vida tal como la otra vez, abandonándola para siempre, que se quedó estupefacta.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Ezio? —exclamó ella sorprendida al salir de su estupor—. ¿Me pides deliberadamente que abandone a mi familia?

—No esta vez Cristina, no lo permitiré, no dejaré que tu miedo te impida hacer lo que sé que tu corazón me grita —interrumpió Ezio negando con la cabeza, antes de que ella pudiera replicar—. Sé lo que vas a decir, amore mio… pero piensa en ti por una vez, piensa en nosotros, Cristina.

Ella no respondió, atónita. ¿Cuándo había madurado Ezio tanto? no daba crédito a sus palabras, a lo que oía. Sin embargo el moreno la sorprendió de nuevo, paralizándola.

—Si me voy ahora y te quedas aquí, ¿podrás vivir sin mí a tu lado? —dijo muy serio—. ¿Podrás soportar los días pensando en si tomaste la decisión correcta, sabiendo que te has equivocado en el fondo de tu alma? ¿Queriendo irte conmigo sin poder hacerlo ya? no voy a permitirte eso, Cristina, cometer ese error. Te salvaré de ti misma si tu miedo te ciega… pero debes confiar en mí ahora.

Cristina de nuevo no dijo nada, pensándolo muy seriamente. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, le amaba más que nunca, y reencontrarse con él después de dos años se sentía como si sus pulmones tomaran aire de nuevo y pudiera respirar con libertad, libre de ese peso, libre de la lejanía. Pero ¿dejar Florencia? esas eran palabras mayores, la sola idea la aterraba. No tanto sin embargo como la idea de perder a Ezio de nuevo, de que se alejara de su vida para siempre y no volver a verlo.

—Ven conmigo, _amore_ —pidió Ezio, tan serio que no había ni rastro de diversión ni duda en su mirada, ni en su voz.

Tomó la decisión en ese mismo momento. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ezio esperó pacientemente a que ella hablara, viendo la resolución en la mirada de la joven. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que ella aceptaría, pero si no lo hacía insistiría hasta que lo hiciera. Ya no era un necio chiquillo inmaduro. No iba a perderla otra vez, no iba a cometer los mismos errores.

—Iré contigo, Ezio —dijo Cristina suavemente, casi como si le diera miedo admitirlo en voz alta.

Ezio entonces la besó apasionadamente, recorriendo sus labios y su boca por completo, abrazándola. Podría haber yacido con ella allí mismo, desbordante de deseo y amor por ella como estaba, pero se contuvo por el decoro de su dama. Se separó de ella finalmente acariciando la mejilla con su mano.

—Te amo, Ezio Auditore —susurró ella—. Debí haberme ido contigo hace mucho, nos habríamos ahorrado tanto…. Puede que sea una locura, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que estoy tomando.

—Es lo que hacemos los locos, _amore mio_ —afirmó Ezio—, actos de fe. Tal vez por eso me amas.

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, poniéndose repentinamente seria.

—Te equivocas —contradijo Cristina—. Te amo porque eres el único que ha visto más allá de la belleza exterior, el único que me ha visto como soy.

—¿Sólo eso? —dijo Ezio bromeando para aligerar el ambiente entre ambos, sabiendo que tanta seriedad que había demostrado la abrumaría, pues ella a fin de cuentas conocía al inmaduro Ezio, no a su actual ser—, y yo que pensaba que te había enamorado mi encantadora presencia.

— _Vene, vene…_ —rio ella—, tal vez te ame porque si estás un poco loco.

Ezio entonces comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez con ella en sus brazos, riendo ahora juntos, besándola. Suavemente, sin urgencia, solo disfrutando el uno del otro, ella rodeándole con los brazos y entrelazando las manos en su cabello, y él acariciando su espalda, haciéndola estremecer de felicidad.

—¡Casémonos! —dijo Ezio de pronto, rompiendo el beso.

Cristina le miró incrédula, aun en sus brazos, apartándose lo justo para observar su rostro y ver si bromeaba. Sin embargo Ezio no tenía aspecto de estar bromeando.

—¿¡Que!? —exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Aquí y ahora, Cristina, sin más demoras, casémonos —dijo Ezio, mirándola de nuevo seriamente.

Ella le miró atónita, cada vez mas sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pero y mis padres? ¿y tu madre y hermana? —dudó Cristina deteniéndose a pensarlo—. ¿Qué les diríamos si lo hacemos?

Ezio la interrumpió con un beso que ella aceptó, acariciando su rostro. No iba a permitir que ella usara esa excusa de nuevo. Sabía que ella tenía miedo, pero si no daba ese paso ahora nunca serían felices, por lo que Ezio sabía que tenía que insistir tanto como fuese necesario. Era un Auditore después de todo, rendirse no era algo que llevara en la sangre.

—Cristina, ¿por qué la duda? ¿en verdad me amas? —preguntó Ezio separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella no dudó.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —respondió.

—Entonces cásate conmigo ahora —dijo Ezio sin rastro de duda en su voz—. Quiero que seas mi esposa y poder tenerte para siempre, junto a mí, _bella_. No voy a perderte esta vez.

Cristina se quedó muda de nuevo, cada vez más y más incrédula. No se esperaba eso por parte de un mujeriego como Ezio ni en sus mejores sueños. Aunque si debía ser sincera consigo misma, este Ezio que ahora la sostenía era mucho más maduro que el muchacho que había dejado en el muelle hacia dos años. No parecía la misma persona siquiera y aún así, lo era. Lo amaba tanto. Sintió que las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor, sino de alegría.

Eso era lo que siempre había soñado, una vida feliz y tranquila junto a él. Ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos. No tenía nada que dudar, ni lo dudaría más.

—¡Ezio! —exclamó Cristina con la voz quebrándosele, abrazándolo con fuerza—, ¡acepto, me casaré contigo!

Entonces el moreno, tras dejarla en el suelo, tomo su mano y echaron a correr juntos calle abajo en dirección a la catedral de Florencia, donde se casaron sin importar la opinión de los padres de Cristina, ni lo que dijera el papa en persona. Sólo sabían que no era una locura o un impulso repentino, era lo que deberían haber hecho en cuanto Ezio se fue de Florencia hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Para Ezio que lo sabía todo porque había vivido los veinte años que habían pasado lo contrario era algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediera de nuevo, el estar separados. Y para Cristina, que no era consciente de nada de lo que había pasado, de que había muerto y que estaban en un tiempo anterior por obra y gracia de Dios o del destino o del universo, ser la única mujer en el corazón del castaño era algo que llevaba soñando desde que un adolescente e inmaduro Ezio la salvó de las manos de Vieri de Pazzi aquella noche frente a su casa, el día que se enamoró de ella.

Y ahora por fin estarían juntos para siempre.

* * *

 **Roma — 1508**

Cristina despertó con la brisa mañanera y los sonidos de los jornaleros de Isla Tiberina.

La joven señora Auditore abrió los ojos y la luz le dio de lleno en ellos, cegándola, así que se dio la vuelta en la cama, encontrándose con las sabanas vacías pero aun cálidas; alzó la mirada, encontrando a Ezio atándose los brazales de la armadura de su antepasado, ya completamente vestido.

— _Buongiorno, amore_ —saludó Cristina, bostezando y sentándose en la cama—. ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? ¿tienes que salir?

Ezio se volvió hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras recogía en una coleta su cabello ahora con alguna cana con una cinta roja.

—Buongiorno, bella mia —saludó Ezio terminando de atárselo—. Así es, tengo que ir al senado a hablar con Maquivello, hay asuntos que zanjar.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo lo que preocupaba a su esposo. Sólo debía confirmarlo.

—¿Los seguidores de César aún? —dudó preocupada.

—Ese bastardo Borgia continúa teniendo apoyos hasta después de muerto —asintió Ezio observando que ella estaba preocupada—. No, no te preocupes, _amore_ , no es algo que no pueda manejar.

Cristina rió y se levantó, poniéndose una bata que había tirada en una silla al lado de la cama, acercándose a Ezio hasta abrazarlo. Ezio la correspondió dejando la capa que estaba intentando ponerse sin abrochar, cosa que hizo que Cristina sonriera, negando con la cabeza.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Cristina atando los cordones de la capa de Ezio, que sonrió agradecido.

— _Grazie_ —agradeció Ezio uniendo sus manos, atrayendo a Cristina hacia él.

Cristina suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quieres que despierte a Elio, Emilia y Evan para que te despidas de ellos? —preguntó ella dudando sobre si despertar o no a sus hijos.

Ezio sonrió, pues en verdad tenía ganas de ir a jugar con sus niños, aunque teniendo en cuenta que la salida de hoy no duraría mas de unas horas probablemente estuviera en casa para la cena, así que no vio necesario despertar a sus hijos. Habían crecido mucho, los adoraba. Tenían 10, 16 y 22 años respectivamente. Ya no eran tan pequeños, y de hecho, solo Elio, el mayor, sabía la verdad sobre el trabajo de su padre. Ezio esperaba que así fuera durante muchos años, no quería que sus hijos sufrieran lo que había pasado él, creciendo antes de tiempo.

—No, no es necesario, déjalos que duerman —dijo Ezio tranquilamente—. Ya llegará el momento donde no puedan hacerlo.

Cristina asintió. El casarse con un asesino, con nada menos que el Gran Maestro de los Assassins es lo que tenía, que una se acostumbraba a esas cosas.

—¿Sabes cuánto te amo, _signore_ Auditore? —susurró ella entre sus brazos.

Ezio dudó, haciéndose el interesante. No había perdido el sentido del humor con los años, ni con las muertes; cosa que ella agradecía, amaba su forma de ser tan única y espontánea.

—Mmm si, me hago una idea —bromeó entonces, riendo.

—¡Ezio! —exclamó ella sonriendo también, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Él entonces la besó suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con la mano, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Cuando se separaron Ezio clavó sus dorados ojos en ella, rebosante de amor.

—De hecho lo sé, Cristina, me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti —dijo Ezio finalmente.

—Desde siempre, mi Ezio —dijo ella suspirando.

—Y para siempre, mi amor —completó él.

Y así, finalmente les fue concedida lo que siempre habían deseado, y lo que siempre habían merecido. Una segunda oportunidad.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el one shot. Ojala os haya gustado.**

 **La verdad es que no se que hacer, puede que rescate mas one shots (probablemente Altair x Maria) o puede que no, y me despida de la saga con este one shot. No estoy decidida a nada.**

 **Tengo algunas ideas para fics (especialmente una de viajes en el tiempo, como Far Away, pero en el que Altair viajaría al renacimiento, con Ezio) pero tampoco tengo mucho animo para hacerlo. No se si a alguien le gustaría, o si lo leeríais. En fin, no hagáis caso de mis divagaciones.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis esto, es lo justo, al no haberos dado en el capítulo final amor del bueno de Ezio y Cristina, os doy esto.**

 **Un besote.**


End file.
